


Disney movie night - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Reader, Pack Mom imagines, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf Pack Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: The pack decide on a Disney movie night and Liam gets really into it and starts to hum along to the songs. Stiles notices and can't help but laugh at the young beta's childish moment. Y/N and Scott step in to make Liam feel better.





	Disney movie night - Pack Mom

So who's ready for another movie night?" Stiles asked clapping his hands together. The room was filled with "yeah" from the other pack members responding. Y/N and Scott busied themselves in the kitchen as they poured snacks into bowls. The pack's youngest beta, Liam was pressed into Y/N's side as she poured drinks into glasses.   
"Why don't you go help choose a movie, sweetie?" Y/N asked Liam but the young boy shook his head.   
"No, they won't listen to me anyway. I'll just wait here for you, momma." Liam replied looking up at her with his adorable piercing baby blue eyes. Y/N smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.   
"Ok sweetie, I'm almost done." She told him. 

Scott carried in the tray of glasses followed by Y/N who was carrying the snack bowls. They set everything down on the coffee table in the McCall house living room and joined the others. Liam sat on the end of the couch as he waited for Y/N. She smiled and took his place and then pulled him onto her lap, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he rested his head against her shoulder. She held him protectively in her arms, wrapping one arm around him and using the other to occasionally rub his back or run her fingers through his soft sandy brown hair.   
"So what's the movie choice?" Y/N asked everyone but they all shrugged and murmured.   
"How about a Disney movie night for the little one?" Stiles cooed at Liam ruffling his hair. Liam pouted and swatted the older boys' hand away from him.   
"I think that's a great idea." Y/N stated.  
"Yeah me too, it's been a while!" Lydia interjected.   
"Guys, I was joking." Stiles told them. Y/N rolled her eyes at him.   
"What do you think, sweetie?" Y/N asked Liam who was cuddled up in her arms. The young beta shrugged his shoulders.   
"Yeah whatever." He simply replied not interested. Liam was secretly glad it was Disney because knowing the pack they would have chosen a horror movie like leather face and he would have spent half the movie hiding his face against Y/N's neck too scared to even look at the screen and not to mention Stiles constantly teasing him about it. 

After 20 minutes of deciding, the pack decided to put on the Lion King. Regardless of the movie, Liam was far too comfortable in Y/N's lap and refused to move. Y/N chuckled and left him where he was, she loved having Liam close to her. He was her baby and Liam loved being with her. She always comforted him when he was scared or upset and his biological mother spending half the time ignoring him, he was glad he had a momma who actually cared about him.

Scott sat beside Y/N and wrapped an arm around her bringing her close. She rest her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed each other's company. She closed her eyes and listened to his gentle heartbeat. She smiled up at him and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. 

Almost 20 minutes into the movie, Y/N heard light humming and sat up slightly to see Liam staring at the screen as he hummed along to "I just can't wait to be king". She smiled at him enjoying the film and sat watching him for a few minutes and couldn't help but melt when he laughed at something funny happening on screen as he was really getting into the movie. Y/N ran her hand on the hair at the back of his head as she smiled as at how adorable he looked. She used her thumb to gently stroke his cheek lovingly. Liam was completely into the film that he didn't even notice. Y/N gave Scott a slight nudge as the true alpha looked at his girlfriend. She looked from Scott to Liam and so did the true alpha who only smiled at how much Liam was enjoying the film and leaned over to gently ruffle his hair. Liam continued to laugh and even pointed at the screen like a happy babbling toddler seeing the movie for the first time. Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"My baby is so cute." She cooed still running her fingers through his hair and smiling at him. 

"Aww would you look at that? Is the little baby beta enjoying the movie all snuggled up in his mommy's lap?" He teased. Liam's smile faded as he sunk into Y/N's lap and looked down into lap playing with his fingers as he blushed a deep red.   
"Stiles stop." the true alpha warned him.   
"What? Didn't you see him pointing to the screen like a toddler. What a baby." Stiles responded.   
"Stop it." Y/N told him sternly. She wrapped an arm around Liam and brought him close to her and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Leave him alone, Stiles. So what if Liam was enjoying the movie? It was adorable." She told him.   
"She's right, besides it's Disney. Who doesn't love Disney?" Lydia defended him.   
"Leave him alone, Stiles. So what?" Scott told him him rolling his eyes. Stiles huffed in his seat.   
"It's ok, sweetie. I saw how much you loved the movie and liked singing along to the songs. It's ok." Y/N told him. Liam hid his face against her shoulder slightly embarrassed. She gently rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his temple.   
"...'m not a baby." Liam mumbled against her.   
"We know that, sweetheart. it's ok. Just ignore, Stiles." Y/N told him. Liam nodded at her and went back to resting against her as he tried to watch the movie again. 

After telling the older boy to stop picking on the young beta, they all settled back down to watch the rest of the movie but no matter how much Liam tried to ignore him, he could see Stiles glaring at him from the corner of his eye just waiting to have another go at him. 

"Stiles could you please stop giving my baby the death glare and just let him enjoy the movie?" Y/N asked him slightly annoyed as she could feel how tense Liam was sitting in her lap. Liam hid his face against Y/N's neck too embarrassed.

Y/N sighed and got up.   
"I'm taking him upstairs." She told them quietly. Scott nodded.   
"I'll be up in just a minute, babe. I'll get him some warm milk." He told her.   
She nodded and got up, left the others in the living room and took Liam upstairs to Scott's room setting him down on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Momma...?" Liam asked slightly confused.   
"It's ok, sweetie. I'm here. I saw how much you liked the movie so I thought we could finish it up here just the two of us without Stiles making silly comments." She told him moving around Scott's bedroom as she found the Lion King dvd and set it up putting the blu ray disk into his PlayStation and loading it up on screen. She played the movie from where they had stopped watching it from and climbed onto the bed, pulling Liam up against her chest so he could rest comfortably and so she could run her fingers through his hair lovingly and press kisses to his forehead every so often. 

Even later into the movie, Y/N could hear Liam humming along to" Hakuna Matata", she chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Scott decided to check on Y/N and Liam so headed up to his room holding a glass of warm milk for Liam. He opened the door and found a sweet sight before him. Liam was cuddled up against Y/N's chest, bis eyes glued onto the screen as he focused on the movie and even hummed along to the songs. He placed the glass on his bedside table and went to over to Y/N and laid beside her. He could see the love on Y/N's face as every so often she'd glance at Liam's adorable childlike wonder, smile and press kisses to his temple. He had such an amazing girlfriend who was already such a wonderful mother figure and couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a sweet little softie his beta was once around his momma.


End file.
